


【梅剑】皮格玛利翁

by SiDuo



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiDuo/pseuds/SiDuo
Summary: 塞浦路斯王皮格玛利翁爱上了自己制作出的象牙雕像。他向女神维纳斯祈祷：“把我的象牙姑娘许配给我吧。”他虔诚地亲吻他的造物， 于是她便真的活了起来。
Relationships: Merlin | Caster/Artoria Pendragon | Saber
Kudos: 6





	【梅剑】皮格玛利翁

来说说男人的故事吧。  
男人有一双能看透世界的眼睛，而这个世界上的丑陋总是和美丽一样多的，有时甚至更多。  
男人的眼睛看到了太多丑陋的事物，因而更加渴望美丽的事物。  
于是他凭借着出色的技艺和兴趣造出了一个完美的形体。他的作品是如此美丽，以至于创造者竟对自己的造物生出了感情，尽管他认为那只是空洞的心灵对美好灵魂的一点点拙劣的模仿。  
男人为了造物在祭祀爱神的节日里向神祈祷：  
［神啊，请赐给我美丽的事物。］  
于是她便真的活了过来。  
男人教给他懵懂的造物各种知识和技能，他自认微不足道的爱赋予了她人的情感，在他不知道的时候，他的造物也对他产生了爱。  
这是多么荒诞又多么美妙的巧合啊，男人赋予了自己的造物太多他认为自己没有的东西，于是也就给了造物真正的生命和爱。  
为此，男人感到非常烦恼和惶恐，他的本意只是制作一个完美的形体，可拥有了爱的造物是不可能日臻完美的。  
［一定是哪里搞错了。］男人这样想。  
无力阻止又不愿意亲眼见证造物末路的他决定离开。  
在他离开前的一天夜里，舞女们在篝火旁伴着乐声起舞，其中一个美丽的女郎边唱边跳：  
“谁像我这徒然地恋爱和叹息的人，  
有这么多悲端愁绪？  
“那一言可以移天地易星辰，那一位把我创造得像你所见这般活泼而美丽；  
“我本来是可以做一个被人敬重的人的模型的，而是我被丢弃了。  
“谁像我这徒然地恋爱和叹息的人，有这么多悲端愁绪？”*  
篝火边，他的造物问他：  
［这就是爱吗？］  
男人无法正面回答她，只能拐弯抹角地敷衍：  
［我是只爱着美丽结局的生物。］  
天亮时男人离开了。  
而那首歌仍在男人耳边响着，一遍又一遍，终于，这个创造者明白自己做了多么愚蠢的事——他的造物因他而获得了生命和爱，而她怯懦的创造者竟因此惶恐地离开了她。  
［我是只爱着美丽结局的生物。］  
［但是却爱上了唯一一个美丽的心（形体）。］  
爱神决定以永恒的孤独来惩罚这个犯了错的男人。  
［是的，我犯了罪。］  
直到今天，每当男人从塔中向外眺望时，都能听见那首带着篝火气息的歌：  
“谁像我这徒然地恋爱和叹息的人，  
有这么多悲端愁绪？”  
THE END  
*引自《十日谈》


End file.
